


Tables Turned

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben solo never turned to the dark side, Canon Divergence, Choking, Coercion, Dark Ben, Drugging, Gaslighting, Hard Kinks, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inspired by Art, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, M/M, Mind Control, Nonconsensual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Smuggler Ben, Solitary Confinement, Strangulation, That people know anyways, Threats of Violence, Torture, Victim Blaming, Withdrawal, bad people doing bad things, breath play, dosing, even more inappropriate use of the force, kinda sensory deprivation, kylo is not nicer, no fluff here, noncon, nonconsensual blowjob, nonconsensual vibrator use, teeth and biting, that's now how the force works, what kidnapping fic would be complete without at least a little touch of stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux had a plan.  Capture the smuggler, seize the arms he was trying to sell, and torture him for information about his possible Resistance contacts.  Smuggler Ben Solo did not cooperate with the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поменяться ролями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979644) by [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg)



> This is not my normal kylux fare - please read the tags. (and if I missed something that should be tagged, please let me know!)
> 
> Totally inspired by [this piece of art by first-disorder](https://whosanaughtyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/170721068993/first-disorder-i-saw-the-other-day-post-about). (NSFW) #stealinghux2k16

Hux jolted awake, his head aching and his mouth full of cotton. Literally full of cotton, he discovered, fabric rough against his tongue and the sides of his cheeks. He had a worrisome few moments until it registered that he was blindfolded as well and not gone blind. Fighting through the panic, he tried to take stock of his situation. There’d been a smuggler with an offer of an arms shipment. The last thing he remembered was disembarking from the shuttle at the rendezvous point. 

He’d been stripped of everything but his trousers and tied to a pipe. He could feel duracrete behind him, cold and rough against the skin of his shoulders and the soles of his bare feet. Rope secured his legs to a chair at knees and ankles. Dried blood crusted on his forehead, and water dripped somewhere in the distance. The lights that bled through the edges of his blindfold emitted a faint buzz but he heard no street sounds, no trace of any noise that would suggest his whereabouts. 

He tested the ropes at his wrists and managed only to tighten them. His legs proved equally secure, and the chair appeared to be bolted to the floor.

“Don’t bother, General. You’re not going anywhere.”

He managed to not jump in surprise at the sound of the voice, although he felt his pulse spike as he recognized it. He’d admired the timbre when he’d first met the smuggler, and entertained more than one fantasy in the days since about how it would sound when he broke the man.

“Your thoughts are very loud, you know. Especially now.” He heard a rustle of fabric and a scrape of a boot across duracrete. “You’re a naughty man, General.” Hands gripped his knees and Hux could feel the heat radiating from Solo’s body as he crouched between his spread thighs. “I could see every single thing you planned to do to me. Every depraved act.” With each word Solo inched his hands up until they settled around Hux’s waist. “I really don’t like it when people plan to cheat me. I especially don’t like it when they plan to kidnap and torture me.” Lips brushed against his nipple, then Solo's tongue, scalding hot against his chilled body. Bound as he was, he couldn't escape the unwanted touch. “Normally I just kill people who plan on double-crossing me." Solo's voice vibrated across Hux's skin. "But for you, General? I've made an exception.” 

Solo began alternating between flicks of his tongue and gentle nips, rolling the nub between his teeth, working Hux’s other nipple with his fingers. Hux slid as far back as he could, knowing it was impossible to escape the touch, the pipes at his back digging painfully into his spine as he began to shudder under Solo’s touch despite himself. He had no warning. Between one kiss and the next teeth sank into his nipple and he screamed into the gag as Solo pulled back, still clamped down on the tender flesh, teeth grinding against it until at last it slipped free.

“Yes, General. I have plans for you.”

He could feel Solo rise, hear the creak of his boots as he stood, feel the weight of him as he straddled his lap. Hands traveled up his arms and wrapped around his bound wrists, squeezing, grinding the bones together. 

“Have you ever been on the receiving end of the things you imagined doing to me, I wonder?” He felt Solo’s breath against his cheek as the man leaned in, tried not to jump as lips grazed his jaw. He waited, biding his time, until he felt that breath against his lips and then snapped his head forward. It lacked any real force but he still managed to crack his forehead against Solo’s cheek. In truth, all he accomplished was to break open the wound on his scalp but as even blood began to drip down his forehead he forced out a muffled “fuck you” through the gag.

“I knew you’d be feisty.” Ben sounded more amused than annoyed. The weight lifted off from his legs and he could hear Solo moving around the room. Footsteps neared again and then there was a hand in his hair, forcing his head back against the pipe. Rope wound around his neck once, twice, three times, snugged up under his chin, and Solo tied him off. 

“As long as you sit perfectly still you shouldn’t have any problems breathing.” A thumb brushed across his forehead, smearing the blood there, and a moment later he heard an obscene sucking noise. Then hands buried themselves in his hair again and Solo kissed him, hard, bruising, and even through the gag he could taste his own blood on Solo’s lips. He didn’t have time to react before Solo pulled back.

“Now let’s see what we can do to make you more comfortable.” Fingers worked at the waistband of his trousers and he heard a chuckle as his cock hardened under Solo’s skillful touch. “It seems you won’t disappoint me, General.” 

Solo continued to toy with him, teasing at the tip of his penis, slicking him with his own precum. He managed to keep himself still until Solo licked a stripe up from base to tip. True to Solo’s prediction, the ropes cut into his neck as despite his best efforts he began to writhe under the touch of lips and tongue. Just when his vision began to grey Solo drew off with a scrape of teeth. A hand caressed his cheek, then lifted his head up, holding him in place until his breathing steadied.

“If only you could see how you look right now, General mine.” Lips grazed his again and then the hand withdrew. Hux thought he’d left but with the blood pounding in his ears he couldn’t be certain. He concentrated on his breathing, on the feel of the pipes digging into his back, until his pulse began to settle. He still didn’t hear Solo approach's, jerking against his restraints again as a hand settled on his shoulder.

“Did you miss me?” 

Hux tried to pull away from the touch.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’ve brought you something.”

He'd claimed to be able to read Hux's thoughts. _A blaster?_ he projected as hard as he could in Solo’s direction.

“No. Something better.”

Shit.

Solo took him in hand again, with slow, sure strokes, working him back to full hardness, and then slid something cool and slick, some kind of sheath, down along Hux’s length. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling and it warmed quickly under Solo’s touch. 

“Ready?” Solo asked, and before Hux could think a response the sheath shuddered, beginning to contract and pulse around him.

“That’s the lowest setting. What do you think?”

Hux had spasmed as soon as it had begun, but had managed to still himself again. He concentrated on the bite of the ropes at his wrists and from the gag at the corners of his mouth, on the drool that had started to trail down his chin. 

Ren tsk’d. “Stubborn.” Hux heard a series of clicks and the pulses intensified tenfold. His scream cut off before it had barely begun as he arched up into his bonds. Solo dialed back after only a few seconds and Hux fell back, tears soaking through his blindfold as he gasped for breath.

“That wasn’t quite full power. Good thing I didn’t give you the full treatment, I guess.” He felt the brush of a sleeve on his arm as Ren leaned against the wall next to him. “We’ll save that for later. Let’s see just how much you can take, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're paying attention to the warnings and the tags, yes? A little more detail in the end notes.

At some point Hux had passed out, finally, his body giving up, unable to hold his head up anymore. He half expected not to wake again, but that would have been too easy, wouldn’t it? Instead, when consciousness returned he found himself sprawled across a hard mattress, completely naked, with a sheet tangled around his legs. He took stock of himself, bit by bit: throat sore inside and out, rope burns on his wrists, shoulders aching, bruises up and down his back, cock raw and throbbing from hours of overstimulation. His head still ached but the dried blood had been wiped away at least. 

Wanting to put off moving for the moment, he examined the room. It was large and almost bare of furnishings, made from duracrete and with no windows. He could see two doors, one open, leading to a small refresher, and one closed, presumably leading out, since it had no visible control panel on this side of the wall. The bed he lay on and a small cabinet to his right were the only furnishings. A bottle of water and two ration bars sat on top of the cabinet, and at the sight his stomach growled. When he tried to sit up he discovered he was chained to the bedframe by his right ankle. 

He considered, then discarded the idea that the supplies might be drugged and finished half the bottle of water in one go, ignoring the pain in his throat as he swallowed. That didn’t seem Solo’s style. The ration bar was harder to get down but he took it slowly, in small bites, washing them down with more water. Trying to distract himself he examined the cabinet on which they’d been left. Leaning over, he verified that both the bed and the cabinet were bolted to the floor and the cabinet had an electronic lock. Checking the bolt on the leg of the bed he could see it had been cemented in place. As he straightened he noticed another chain with a cuff attached to the frame at the head of the bed. There was no doubt in his mind that if he looked he’d find the other two corners of the bed similarly outfitted. His stomach roiled at this realization and it took him several minutes of concentrating on his breathing to keep himself from losing everything he’d just consumed.

He made himself finish the ration bar after he’d calmed himself, focusing on the room. The walls and floor were unrelieved grey, broken only by the two doors and a spot in one corner of the ceiling that had to be a holocamera. The bed was comfortable enough, he supposed. The mattress and the sheets were clean, although far from new. The room had some kind of climate control, as he was comfortable despite his lack of clothing, although he couldn’t find vents anywhere. He discovered he had enough play in the chain at his ankle to take one step away from the bed. Getting down on his hands and knees showed there was nothing under it. It also showed him the other two cuffs and the presence of a plastic liner under the sheets and his brain blanked out after that discovery for an unknown time.

After all this the only thing left to him was wait. He normally only relied on a chronometer to validate his own internal time sense but with no way to measure how long he’d been unconscious and without the regimentation of shipboard routine he found himself unsure as to how much time had elapsed. The only indication that hours were passing was the growing pressure in his bladder. 

When the door finally opened it took him by surprise, so much so that he startled up off the bed and then almost fell when the chain yanked him short.

“Happy to see me, General mine?” Solo grinned as Hux snarled at the endearment. He forced himself to stand still, refusing to attempt to cover himself as Solo approached. A flinch escaped him despite his resolution as Solo reached up, caressing his cheekbone with a thumb. 

“Sleep well?” Solo asked, sounding as if he actually cared. Before Hux had a chance to respond Solo shoved him backwards. His legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell. Heartbeat spiking, he tried to kick out and found himself frozen, muscles locked in place where he’d landed. 

“None of that, now.” Solo shook his head and then dropped out of sight, and Hux felt hands on his ankle. The cuff fell away and when Solo had moved back he found he could move again. He’d always considered stories of the Force to be fanciful tales but after Solo had used that trick several times last night he’d been forced to revise his opinion.

“Thought you might need to use the facilities.” 

Not trusting his voice, he nodded. Solo followed him across the room, several paces behind him, and put an arm out, preventing him from closing the door to the ‘fresher. There was no reason for it besides intimidation, as a quick scan showed the cubicle was as bare as the room in which he’d woken. They’d had shared facilities in the Academy, though, as well as in junior officers’ quarters, so he ignored Solo and went about his business. He couldn’t keep from wincing at his own touch and waited for a comment, some biting remark, but Solo was surprisingly silent as he relieved himself.

He avoided the mirror as he washed his hands, not needing to catalogue his bruises. Solo was doing enough of that for him already. He stood in the doorway watching Hux, leaning up against the frame, arms crossed in front of him and one ankle hooked behind the other. He favored Hux with a roguish grin, straightening and bracing himself across the doorframe, blocking Hux’s exit. He was clearly waiting for Hux to say something so Hux remained silent, favoring him with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his own arms across his chest. Solo had taken great pleasure in wringing noises out of him last night, taunting him to try to make himself understood through the gag. Now that he was free to communicate he decided he’d damn well refuse to do so.

When it became evident he wasn’t going to play, Solo stepped back, clearing the way with a mocking bow. “After you, General.”

Whether or not Solo could actually read thoughts, or was just good at interpreting body language and bluster, was immaterial. Hux had no plan in mind, nothing that could telegraph his movements in thought or subconscious cues. He just acted. As he walked past Solo he dropped and drove up and over with his elbow, aiming for Solo’s solar plexus. It was a move he’d practiced thousands of times and during his Academy days it had stopped many confrontations before they had time to start. Not this time, though. Instead of connecting he stumbled, Solo having disappeared from beside him. He spun, just in time for Solo’s fist to catch him square in the middle of his chest, shoving him backwards. 

“Oh, good. I was hoping you still had some fight left in you.” 

Although they were almost of a height, Solo had a reach advantage, plus at least twenty kilos of muscle on him. And there was that bit where he wasn’t stark naked, either. He tried, but even if he hadn’t been desk bound for the last few years and had taken Phasma up on every offer she’d ever made to spar he still wouldn’t have stood a chance. It took only seconds before Solo had him pinned face-down to the mattress, straddling him, arms trapped at his sides.

“Don’t worry, General mine. The fun’s just beginning.” As Hux watched, disbelieving, the chain to their left began to rattle and the cuff levitated up from the floor where it had lain into Solo’s outstretched hand. Solo barely strained as he forced Hux’s arm up, locking the cuff around his left wrist. A hand buried itself in his hair and another wrapped around his chin, forcing his head around, making him watch as the chain to their right did the same. After it closed he felt a touch, feather-light, almost a caress, where the cuff met the skin and a sensation that felt almost like a kiss. Solo shifted and Hux knew what was coming next. He got in one good kick before Solo secured his legs, feeling his heel connect with bone. He expected anger in response but it only seemed to amuse Solo, which was almost worse. 

The chains had no play in them and he could feel the strain in his shoulders and hips already. He felt the mattress dip as Solo settled between his legs, and couldn’t prevent himself from twitching at the light caresses along the backs of his thighs.

“If only you could see how beautiful you look.” He could imagine what Solo was seeing, how helpless he looked, stretched open under his gaze, pulling against his restraints, unable to do anything but rattle the chains.

The mattress creaked as Solo shifted and he shuddered at the touch of lips at the small of his back. “All mine.” A series of soft kisses traveled up his spine and then Solo’s weight pressed down onto him as his breath warmed his ear. “So beautiful,” he murmured again as he rolled his hips, and Hux could feel the panic rising within him as Solo hardened against him, fabric rough against his skin. He couldn’t hold in his gasp as Solo sucked at his neck, tongue stinging against the rope burns, bit his lip until he tasted blood to give himself something to focus on besides Solo’s touch.

He was surprised when Solo suddenly rolled off him, relieved at the reprieve no matter how short it might turn out to be. Craning his neck, he could see him as he slid off the bed, kneeling next to it.

“I saw you trying to get in here earlier,” Solo said, hand resting on top of the cabinet. “I didn’t really need to keep it locked. I just wanted it to be a surprise.” He heard the latch give even though Solo hadn’t touched it. More of his Force powers, it seemed. Solo reached in and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, setting it on top of the cabinet. Next was a tray of what were obviously sex toys, ranging in size from barely thicker to a finger to larger around than Hux’s fist and longer than his forearm. When Solo picked up this biggest one he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat.

“What do you think, General mine? Should we start with this one?” He didn’t give Hux time to respond before setting it upright next to the tray. “No, perhaps not. That’s a bit much, even I have to admit.” He shifted, blocking Hux’s view. “Yes, I think this one’s good.” 

Grabbing the bottle, he disappeared from Hux’s line of sight, leaving him staring at the monstrous dildo, dreading what was coming next. The mattress gave again as Solo crouched between his legs and he heard the lid of the bottle pop. Even though he was expecting it he still flinched at the first drops of cool liquid on his skin, still swore despite his determination to remain silent when Solo began to tease at his rim.

“There you are. You’ve been so quiet. I was beginning to worry.”

He twisted his finger as he began to work it in and Hux couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“I swear I will kill you.”

That earned him a laugh.

“Not tonight you won’t.” Hux swore again as he felt Solo push his way inside. “You’re so tight. Relax, General.” His finger was calloused, rough even with the lubricant, and under other circumstances it would have been a good kind of rough. In and out he went, a slow drag, stretching, working through the burn and Hux found himself wishing Solo would have gagged him again as the first moan escaped his lips.

He had a moment’s surprise when Solo withdrew completely and then Hux felt something cool pressing against his hole. After all the buildup, Solo’s deliberately hiding his choice from Hux’s sight, it was almost anticlimactic to realize that the piece he’d picked was just slightly thicker than his finger. He was slick enough that it slid in smoothly, and almost immediately after it had been inserted it began to vibrate, pulsing in an irregular rhythm. Solo rotated it, pulling it out gradually until it scraped over his prostate and he cried out at the sensation. 

“I know you were expecting something different. I was cruel to you yesterday, I know. So I decided to make it up to you.” 

The vibrations increased, pulses washing through him, increasing in intensity and frequency. He tried to muffle his moans, burying his face in the mattress, shaking as waves of pleasure washed through him. 

“Look at you. So beautiful.”

Hands trailed up and down his back and along the backs of his thighs and thumbs rubbed circles into his skin and Solo kept up a constant litany of encouragement and endearments as he writhed beneath him. As he felt himself nearing orgasm Hux expected at any minute for the vibrations to stop or for the vibrator to be removed but it never happened and sparks danced behind his eyelids as it built, sensation coiling out from his core, spilling through him.

“Let it out for me. Let me hear you,” Solo urged and Hux ground his teeth together, determined not to let any sound escape as he came. He heard a chuckle. “Fight as much as you like. I’m going to win in the end.” 

Shuddering, panting, Hux tried to bring his breathing back under control, but Solo hadn’t turned off the vibrator. In fact, it seemed like the vibrations had increased. He felt a brush of fabric across his leg, and then another, and he realized that Solo had gotten off the bed. A hand carded through his hair and lips brushed his forehead and then Solo left, the door closing behind him with a clang that echoed through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con restraints and vibrator use and ends with the suggestion of torture by overstimulation. If there are any tags you think I should add, please let me know!
> 
> [Look! There's now art for this chapter!](https://whosanaughtyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/175828056918/ekatheartist-somesing-nfsw-dark-and-kinky)
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New additions to the tags. Details in the end notes. And yes, the chapter count went up by one, even with as long as this got.

How long ago had Solo left, Hux wondered in one of his rare moments of clarity. Not that he'd been left completely alone. The door to his cell was open and he could hear Solo moving around, hear also the beeping of a datapad (his, he wondered? Good luck on breaking the passcode), see an occasional blue flash of a holoprojector. Solo had checked on him twice, the first when he started to retch. He'd turned down the setting on the vibrator then, and dribbled some water across Hux's lips. He hadn't turned it off, though, and after stroking Hux's forehead in a sick parody of comfort and crooning saccharine sweet reassurances he'd left the room again. The second time he'd been given another trickle of water and Solo had adjusted the settings again, into a maddeningly random rhythm that left Hux a quivering mess, the anticipation of when the next cycle would start almost worse than the assault on his overstimulated body.

At first he held true to his promise to himself that he'd remain silent this time, that he wouldn't give Solo the satisfaction. He broke after the third orgasm tore through him, leaving him a sobbing mess. He started with a litany of all the ways he’d break Solo when he got his hands on him, beginning with detailed descriptions and ending up screaming threats when he received no response. Eventually that devolved into just screaming until he couldn’t scream anymore, then to sobbing and pleas until his voice completely gave out. Bound as he was, he lay exhausted in a pool of his own drying cum as blood trickled down his arms from the cuffs, a creeping torture on top of everything else. At last he reached a point where everything went numb and he would have sobbed in relief if he had anything left.

It could have been minutes after this or hours, he didn’t know, but finally there were hands at his wrists and then his ankles as the cuffs released. He whimpered as the vibrator withdrew, the lack of sensation now almost painful, as accustomed to it as he’d become. Solo moved around the bed but couldn’t find the energy to open his eyes to see what he was doing. The brush of bare skin across his back brought him out of his stupor as Solo settled himself above him and then he felt the press of his cock against his ass. 

His mind screamed even if his body couldn't as Solo pushed into him, began to thrust with sure strong strokes that would have had him screaming in a different way at a different time. Dimly he registered the kisses along his cheek and jaw, the grip of Solo's hands on his shoulders. Solo whispered to him as he moved and somehow Hux understood everything even through the white noise that echoed inside his skull.

_so good so good for me you're going to open up you're going to let me in all the way I'll be everywhere inside of you you have no secrets from me everything that you are is mine you belong to me know and I'll never let you go you are mine forever_

And he could feel it, fingers stirring through his brain, violating him even more than the physical assault. It went on and on and he tried to retreat within himself but there was no place for him to go, no place he could hide, until at last Solo stiffened above him, shuddering, crying out his name as he drove in one last time, burying himself in Hux, filling him with unwanted warmth and at last he was allowed to escape. 

He didn't know how long he blanked out, didn’t remember Solo moving, rolling off of him, leaving the bed. He only knew he was alone and still at last. There was a blessed period of nothingness and then he was carried across the room, cradled like a baby, limp in the arms that held him. Another gap and then warm water hit him and he choked, moaning at the sting on his abused skin, a strong body supporting him as a soft cloth washed away the sweat and the cum and the blood. He lost time again, coming back to himself as a towel swathed him and he then lay on the cool floor. A cup pushed at his lips and he recognized the taste of a liquid analgesic, familiar from childhood. Soft touches at his wrists, his neck, his ankles, the smell of bacta sharp in his nose and then bandages, too like the rope and the manacles and he whimpered and there were more gentle caresses and sweet words that didn't soothe and then Solo lifted him again, carried him back to the bed and laid him on clean sheets. 

He waited, trying to prepare himself for the next torment and it came, but in no form he could have expected as Solo slid into bed next to him, pulling a sheet up to cover them both, curling around Hux with an arm resting across his waist. As Solo nuzzled into him, pulling him close into a parody of an embrace he heard that silent voice again, urging him to calm, to sleep. Despite everything in him he found himself succumbing to that voice, to the peace it promised and the darkness claimed him at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he first woke he drifted, as the ceiling slowly came into focus and he tried to remember where he was. Stirring, he groaned as various aches and pains made their presence known. It felt like he’d had the most epic shore leave bender. His mind still fuzzy, he registered the warmth behind him, the breath tickling his ear, the arm across his waist. It wasn’t until the arm tightened around him and a voice murmured in a year that it all came back to him. His mind shorted out on him and he spasmed, kicking back against Solo in panic and pushing himself out of bed. He landed hard, palms on the floor, but before he could move any further he found himself frozen in place again.

“Morning, lover!” Solo’s voice was nauseatingly cheerful. 

“Lover?" Hux spat. 

“Oh, don’t be like that. Come back to bed.” 

Instead of running away as every molecule in his body screamed to do, he felt himself get up, moving forward, sliding back under the covers. As if from above himself he watched as he snuggled in close to Solo, his arms tucked in between them, head resting on Solo’s bicep. 

“There, that’s better, isn’t it?”

His head nodded of its own accord.

“How about a good morning kiss?”

His chin lifted and he met Solo’s lips with his own, parted them at the touch of his tongue. _Struggle_ , he tried to tell himself. _Bite, kick, scream. Anything._ But all his traitorous body did was sink further into Solo’s embrace. When he was finally allowed to break away, he focused all of his hate into a glare, the only resistance he seemed to be allowed.

“What have you done to me?”

Lips brushed against his forehead despite his efforts to draw back. “I’ve made you mine.”

“No.” His voice was still his own at least.

“You’re mine.” Solo’s voice dropped, compelled and no, even this was out of his control.

“I’m yours.”

“Say it again.”

“I’m yours.”

“Say my name. Say Ben.”

“I’m yours, Ben.”

Panic tore through him as Solo rolled on top of him, pressing him back into the mattress, and he felt his arousal, hot and hard against his stomach. His body arched up of its own accord, pressing into him, arms wrapping around his waist. He shuddered as hands threaded through his hair, his unconscious reactions at least unaffected by whatever hold Solo had on him. Bandages still covered most of his neck but Solo still managed to find a bare patch of skin and he attacked it with his teeth, sharp nips that had Hux crying out, half in pain and half in reluctant pleasure, his body betraying him again even through the lingering pain from the tortures of the last two days. 

He didn’t realize at first he’d begun crying in earnest until Solo wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay. I know, baby. It’s okay. It's too much right now. You need some time. We’ll take it easy today, I promise.”

Even as he spoke he held out his hand, summoning the bottle of lubricant from the top of the cabinet.

“No. Please?” Hux hated that he’d been reduced to begging, hated how broken he sounded, but the thought of enduring any more of Solo’s torments was even worse.

Solo hushed him again as he sat up, propping himself against the wall and popping the cap of the bottle. “It’s okay,” he repeated again. “Give me your hand.”

When he held his hand out Solo turned it, squeezing a generous portion of lube into his palm. It warmed quickly and Solo wrapped both their hands around his cock, guiding their movements, making encouraging noises that quickly degenerated into moans as he bucked up into Hux’s hand. Biting his lip, he thrust into Hux's grip, and Hux could feel his pleasure through the perverted link he'd formed between them. His body tried to respond, but he'd been pushed too far, endured too much. Solo didn’t draw it out but then denying himself didn’t seem to be in his nature. He was close, so close and Hux allowed himself to feel relief that this time he’d be spared further indignity, but then Solo’s free hand cupped the back of his head, pushing him down.

“Open,” he ordered and Hux obeyed, and as soon as Solo slid into his mouth he came, filling him, spilling out and down over their hands when Hux couldn’t swallow fast enough. “All of it,” Solo said and Hux licked their hands clean, Solo’s praise curdling in his ears.

Afterwards, when Solo rose, those invisible fingers stirred in his head and Hux followed. He stood, unresisting, as Solo removed his bandages and wiped the bacta from his skin.

“This stuff is old, past its effective date but it’s good enough.”

Good enough for what, Hux wondered? He skin didn’t look raw any more but he was still mottled with bruises, vivid yellow and green against his pale skin. Solo pushed him into the fresher and left him there, standing under the water. The controls wouldn’t let him dial in anything over lukewarm. Probably a good thing, he decided, as the urge to scald his skin, scrub away the last few days, flooded through him.

When he stepped out Solo was waiting for him with a pair of loose drawstring pants and a shirt. The pants fit well enough, just a bit long in the leg, but the shirt hung off him, sliding off one shoulder or the other no matter what he did. Solo found it amusing and took turns kissing his shoulders, one at a time, as Hux tried to settle it. He endured it while picturing driving his elbow into those lips, smashing them against the teeth, blood splattering against the mirror.

“Haven’t broken that spirit yet, I see. That’s good. That’ll make this all the more fun.” 

With that Solo took his hand and led him out of his cell for the first time. The room beyond wasn’t much better, still drab duracrete, no windows. A table and two chairs sat in the middle of the room, a cot against one wall and a small fridge on the other, next to a sink with a cabinet mounted above it. A doorway led to another room and Hux could see a holostation there, making his fingers itch. One call. That’s all it would take to summon the Finalizer and legions of Stormtroopers would descend on this hellhole and wipe it from the planet and then he’d have Solo as his prisoner, at his mercy, as it should have been, and he’d spend months taking his revenge.

“If you’re done with your little fantasies there, I’ve got breakfast.”

Coming back to himself with a shake, Hux realized he’d been standing in the middle of the room, right where Solo had put him. Solo had set the table, bowls of some kind of porridge and glasses of blue milk for them both. His feet moved him and Solo pulled out one of the chairs and he sat, and Solo settled himself on the other side of the table, making them the portrait of domestic bliss. 

As far as ration packs went the porridge tasted better than expected but he choked trying to get the first swallow down.

"Oh, kriff, your throat. I forgot. I'm sorry. Wait a minute." Jumping up from his seat, Solo began rummaging around in the cabinet and came back with two small cups, the kind they dispensed pills with in medbay. Hux recognized what was in one of them - more of the analgesic he'd been given the night before. The other contained a small black pill. 

"Take this first." He swallowed down the analgesic without a murmur, and the Solo handed him the second cup. "Now this." 

"What is it?"

"Swallow first, questions later."

His arm lifted and the pill fell into his mouth. It went down easily, the painkillers already doing their work. Solo pushed the porridge bowl at him and he picked up the spoon.

"Finish it all now. You need your strength."

His body took that moment to remind him he'd had one ration bar in thirty-six hours, give or take, and even without whatever weird control Solo exerted he couldn't deny have denied himself food anymore, even to spite the man. In between mouthfuls he tried again. 

"What was the pill?"

"A tiny little dose of a synth compound. Just a little something to make sure you'll be extra cooperative after we finish. It's highly addictive but don't worry. I probably won't need to use it again, not after we've had a little more time together. There's an important call to make in a bit, though, and I need to make sure you cooperate." 

So he'd been wrong. Drugging was Solo's style, but at least he was upfront about it. Hux knew he should be more worried by how readily he nodded in agreement that he shouldn't be worried, but the drug had begun to take effect already, a pleasant fog encroaching on his thoughts. By the time they'd finished he felt like he was floating. 

Reaching across the table, Solo took his hands and the pressure inside his head increased. He thought it should hurt, the way things shifted around, but aside from the sparkles at the edges of his vision and the caress of Solo's fingers across his knuckles he felt nothing.

"Yes, you're ready." Solo stood, drawing Hux up with him, and still holding his hand led him into the next room.

"Sit here. You'll know what to say. Everything's going to be fine."

“Everything's going to be fine," he repeated. There was something about the holo equipment, something he'd wanted to do, wasn't there? But it didn't matter. 

With a hum the camera sprang to life, blue lines resolving into a figure. He knew that face.

"Hello, mom," Solo said, warmth in his voice and Hux knew how fake his tone was, with Solo there in his head.

"General Organa." His head nodded and he received a similar gesture in return.

You received the data?" Ben asked, and she nodded again. "Did they say yes?"

"Your transmission came through, yes. General Hux. The schematics and control codes my son has forwarded will be invaluable to our cause. Ben has been quite persistent, advocating on your behalf. I've consulted, and have received authorization to offer you sanctuary from the First Order and amnesty for any crimes committed against the Republic. If this Starkiller Base you’ve detailed ever becomes operational the galaxy would most assuredly fall to the First Order.”

If he hadn’t been under Solo’s tightest control he was sure his face would be slack with shock. What schematics, what codes was she talking about? While his brain spun his shoulders shrugged and words emerged from his mouth.

“When we first began Starkiller’s development I thought only of the glory it would bring the First Order. It wasn’t until recently that the enormity of what I had helped build. The loss of life it would engender ….” Solo put an arm around his shoulders and his body gave way, sagging into his embrace. 

Oh, they must make a pretty picture, the heroic Jedi comforting the noble defector, because sympathy poured out from Organa even through the comm. “Ben told me what you went through, escaping to bring us this information. We can’t thank you enough. You will be remembered as a hero of the Republic.” She paused. “I know you’ve already given much, but to have your tactical skills at our disposal when we make our move …” She trailed off.

There was a crash behind him as the table overturned and panic flooded through Hux, too much for just a simple noise, and he spasmed, jerking free of Solo’s grip and almost falling from his chair. Heart pounding, he tried to glare at Solo, trying to will the artificial flight reflex away, but all he managed was a pitiful wheeze of breath as his hands gripped his hair and he rocked back and forth. Solo pulled him into his arms again, petting his hair, making him relax his grip, twining their hands together, making him into this pitiful thing, the main attraction in his own personal circus. Oh, how he hated Solo for doing this and Organa for witnessing it. She was talking, he realized, but he couldn’t make out the words, and Solo cut her off. 

“I told you no, mom. If you knew what they’d done to him, you wouldn't ask. He can't.”

What _they_ had done to him? Even through the drug haze he wanted to laugh but all he was allowed was a hiccupping sob before Solo cut all his strings and he collapsed. 

“I’ll forward you the rest of the data soon, mom. I’ve got to go.” And with that Solo cut the call before Organa could respond. 

"Oh, that was perfect! You were perfect."

"I was?" Euphoria washed through him, Solo's approval making him feel faint.

"You were! Now you need to rest. I've got more work to do. Go on back to your room now.”

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Solo made shooing noises and Hux rose, walked out of the holo chamber, through the outer room and back to his cell. Climbing into bed, he pulled the sheet up to his shoulders. _Rest_ , he heard again. He closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving up from nonconsensual use of devices to actual rape in this chapter. Ben also uses mind control to force Hux to bring him off with his hands and give him a blow job. Hux is given a drug to increase Solo's control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux discovers just how deep Solo's control goes and how far he's delved into Hux's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated again. Summary in the end notes.

This time when he woke there was no confusion. He remembered everything. Bolting out of bed, he went in search of Solo.

He found his captor lying on his back on the cot outside his cell, tapping away at a datapad. That was his datapad, he realized, and Solo somehow had managed to crack his password. When he approached Solo looked up, smiling.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good. Mom sent confirmation of your pardon and another thank you, as well as wishes for a speedy recovery.”

Recovery? “Recovery from what? And what files were you talking about? What schematics? I didn’t give you anything.”

Solo grinned at him. “Recovery from the injuries you sustained escaping from the First Order when they learned of your intentions to defect, of course. And as for the rest?”

_You did. You gave me everything._ Solo’s lips weren’t moving anymore but Hux heard his voice echoing through his skull. _Everything I’ve done, it opened you up to me. Broke you apart, all your defenses, all your walls, gone._ He shook his head, as if he could dislodge the words, but Solo pressed on. _I’ve been all the way inside you, in every corner of your mind. Everything you know, all that you are. It’s all mine. You are all mine._

Hux screamed and he knew that Solo let him. He could feel him, sifting through his brain, bringing forth memories he’d long ago made himself forget, letting them bubble forth. There were other things, too, flashes of meetings, technical briefings, assessments of personnel. Not everything, but enough. Enough to prove to him that what Solo said was true. He was allowed one more scream before Solo cut him off, pressed him back against the wall with a gesture, sealed his throat shut, tighter than the ropes he'd struggled against. 

“No hysterics, now. It’ll all work out. Didn’t you hear what my mother said? You’re going to be a hero!”

The band around his throat gave way and he collapsed, gasping for air, taking huge gulps as he tried to calm himself. He’d been given his voice back too, so he used it.

“I will kill you for this, Solo, I promise you. Someday, when you least expect it, I will slit your throat and bathe in your blood.”

Solo laughed, head thrown back, taunting Hux with the smooth column of his neck, so close but completely unattainable. At least for the moment.

“Maybe you will. That’s part of the fun, you know. That you’re still in there, fighting me and that maybe someday you might find the strength of will to break free. But I promise you that I’m going to enjoy everything I’ll take from you in the meantime.”

When Solo sat up Hux scrambled backwards.

“No worries, General mine. You’re safe for the time being. I’ve still got work to do.”

His moment of freedom had ended, it seemed. His body walked him back into his cell and sat itself on the edge of the mattress. There he remained, staring at the wall, listening to Solo move about, to the murmur of his voice as he fielded another call from his mother, apparently transferring the rest of the files compiled from the information he’d torn from Hux’s mind. His blood ran cold as he heard Solo discuss obscure details of Starkiller's construction, devising a plan with her for an attack that relied heavily on the knowledge Solo had stolen from him to guarantee their success.

Noises sounded from behind him, footsteps and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, but he couldn't turn to look. The mattress dipped as Solo climbed up onto the bed, straddling him from behind and wrapping his arms around him.

"It looks like our plans are set. I wish I could take you with me, but you're not quite ready for that yet."

"Yes, it would be quite awkward if I exposed your lies, I suppose." He could move now, he discovered, so he twisted in Solo's arms, glaring at him.

"I've left you some ration packs. It should be more than enough. I don't think I'll be gone longer than a week."

"I'm sure I'll survive." Surely he could find a way out of here in a week's time.

“How about a kiss for luck?” A hand cupped his chin, turning his head.

“How about you go space yourself?” he managed to get out before their lips met and Solo chuckled into his mouth as he pulled Hux to him.  
His thoughts remained his own even as he moaned into Solo’s mouth, and he filled them with every homicidal thought he could summon, picturing Solo lying in a pool of his own blood, limbs shattered.

When Solo decided he’d had enough he released him and he found himself frozen in place again, watching as Solo walked across the room. Just before he pulled the door closed Solo turned.

“You better hope we win, because no one knows you’re here. If the Resistance loses, if I die? You'll starve to death, all alone.” Solo grinned at him, cocky, and winked. "And besides, I thought you wanted to kill me yourself?"

As the door sealed his hold on Hux released and Hux threw himself across the room, scrabbling at the frame, screaming out his frustration as he tried to find a finger hold anywhere.

Solo's voice echoed through his mind. _Relax, General mine. I'll be back before you know it, and you're going to be so happy to see me._

He could hear faint footsteps receding and then nothing. Solo had left a crate next to the bed, he discovered, filled with an assortment of foil ration pouches. None of them were labeled in aurebesh. He was in for a week of mystery meals, it seemed.

Now that he had the opportunity he examined the room in detail. The walls and floors had been sealed, a seamless finish except at the doorframes. The main door fit so closely in the frame a piece of flimsy wouldn't fit through and the hinges for both it and the refresher door were encased in sheaths that disappeared into the wall. He'd considered at one point trying to use the chains from the bed to loosen the bolts somehow, but Solo had removed them. Another thought stolen, damn the man. The mirror in the refresher was a solid sheet of polished metal, not glass, and it was welded to the wall, so there was nothing he could do with it, either. The shower stall had no exposed pipes and the plastic of the stall door was too thick for him to break without tools.

No, there was no way out of the room and none of the fittings could be adapted to use as a weapon. It seemed he was well and truly stuck. Allowing himself an interlude of frustrated swearing, he moved on, sorting the ration packs by language group and making stacks of similar looking labels. There'd be enough for two weeks if he ate sparingly, and he could probably squeeze three out of them if he limited himself from the outset. He'd been left two spoons, made from the cheapest softest cast-plast. They barely looked sturdy enough to eat with and they'd certainly crumple if he tried to stab Solo with them. Dammit. This was impossible.

His cell was twenty-seven paces on one side and thirty-four on the other. The refresher was seven by eleven. Ten hand spans across for the bed and sixteen down, knee high from the ground. The new sheets were a little darker than the first pair but still worn. He'd been left a toothbrush but no tooth powder to go with it, no hygiene products at all, in fact. Disgusting.

He also had no way to mark the passage of time. Solo had fed him "breakfast" before he left but that was no guarantee it had actually been morning. When he began to feel hungry again he picked a pouch at random. They were meant to be reconstituted with boiling water, which he didn't have, so it remained gritty. He didn't recognize the contents, nor did he particularly care for it but he forced it down anyways. He hadn't been left with any way to dispose of the empties, so he rinsed the pouch out in the sink and set it next to the door. 

After spending more time he couldn’t measure pacing, he picked up the pouch again and ripped it into strips with his teeth. He tried to use one the strips to loosen one of the bolts of the bed but it tore too easily so he braided together the rest of the strips and tried again. All his attempts gained him, though, were skinned knuckles when his makeshift wrench slipped. 

With that proving a dead end he had nothing to do. He'd never in his entire life had such an extended period of idleness. In disgust, he flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It took him by surprise when, some undefined time later, the lights dimmed to fifty percent, then a few minutes later they dimmed again, and shortly thereafter they went out, leaving him in complete darkness. At least he'd have some way of marking the passage of days, he thought as he tried to will himself to sleep. 

He succeeded at some point and managed to sleep through the lights coming back on, his body still recovering from the abuses it had undergone the last few days. Waking was a misery - his head ached and he'd sweated heavily during his sleep. He felt an itch, a craving. Food didn't satisfy it and restless, he paced his room again. Twenty-seven paces by thirty-four by twenty-seven .... Solo had mentioned addiction when he’d fed him that little black pill. Lovely. No amount of water relieved the cottony sensation in his mouth and the light sent daggers into his skull and the food he'd eaten sat heavily in his stomach. Crawling back into bed again he pulled the sheet over his head, blocking out the light, curling into a ball in misery.

At some point he slept again, waking in the complete darkness of the night cycle. Chest constricting, he gasped, panic gripping him at the lack of light, of noise, the nothingness surrounding him. It wasn’t a blindfold, he told himself. He wasn’t bound. He was alone. No one was here with him, there were no tortures awaiting him in the darkness.

He made himself lie still in bed and focus on his breathing, eyes squeezed shut until phantom lights chased across the insides of his eyelids. Counting his breaths, concentrating on the feel of the air he drew into his lungs, ten breaths, a hundred, five hundred. He’d opened his eyes without realizing it, focusing on a far-off blue glow, a pinpoint of color in the black. The holocamera. The camera in the corner, in the ceiling. Comforted somehow by this, he drifted off.

The next day he left the bed twice, once to eat and once to use the toilet. Even a shower seemed like too much work. Even with no way to pass the time, it seemed like the lights dimmed sooner than they should. He could appreciate the brilliance of the technique even as he cursed it, another way to throw someone off balance in captivity.

When he woke with the next light cycle (he refused to refer to them as days now, convinced as he’d become that Solo had indeed programmed the timers to mess with his internal rhythms), his body seemed to have thrown off the last remnants of whatever drug Solo had given him. The mirror in the refresher showed him that his bruises had faded, as well. It wasn’t necessarily a good thing, though. Without the various aches and pains and such to distract him he had nothing to focus on but the empty room and how alone he was in it.

He’d already inadvertently begun rationing himself, and decided he might as well continue, considering his options. His worst case scenario, a speedy Resistance victory and Solo’s quick return, wouldn’t leave him in need but if Solo was injured or if they were defeated but he still managed to escape he would be stuck here longer. He needed Solo to survive, much as he hated the thought, because he’d been right. Hux would die here if he didn’t return.

Alright, then. Shower first, and then food, and then he’d try to come up with some way to occupy himself so he wouldn’t go mad. Without soap he still didn’t feel clean but it still was an improvement, but not having clean garments to wear afterwards made him wonder why he’d bothered.

“He could at least have left me a change of clothes.” Hux startled himself with the sound of his own voice, the first words he’d spoken in two days. “Fuck.” He rinsed out the shirt and wrung it out, draping it over the sink to dry, and slid the pants back on with reluctance. After the shirt had dried he switched out and did the same with the pants. He could have done both at once, he supposed, but he couldn’t face the thought of being naked in this room again, and besides it stretched the task out, gave him something to do. He picked another ration pouch at random while he worked. This one reconstituted better with the warm water than the first had, although it gave First Order rations a run for their money on blandest cuisine in the galaxy. 

All too soon the pants were dried, the bed was made, and he found himself pacing again. How many more days, he asked himself? How many before I go mad?

As far as he could tell, six more days passed, and on the start of the ninth day of his imprisonment he felt a peculiar tickle behind his eyelids. Wondering if he was finally starting to go mad, he shook his head, but the sensation only intensified. It continued to build, becoming more and more like a giant hand squeezing, blocking out all other sensations until he collapsed on the floor, clutching his hair, and then with a soundless pop it was gone. He had only a few moments to wonder at its absence and then the door opened.

Solo had a bruise darkening one cheekbone but otherwise seemed unharmed. He stood in the doorway, staring at Hux, smiling.

"Guess what, General mine? We won!”

_you're going to be so happy to see me_

He took one step, and then another, and then he was running across the room and throwing himself into Ben’s arms and kissing him.

“You’re back. You’re safe,” he said, melting into Ben’s embrace as warm hands caressed him, shivering as they slid up under his shirt.

“Wait until you see the reports,” Ben started to say, but Hux cut him off.

“Later. I want you now.”

Ben laughed, but let Hux draw him across the room, shedding his vest when Hux slid it down off his shoulders, willingly letting himself be pulled down onto the bed, covering Hux’s face and neck with kisses as he crawled on top of him. There were too many layers between them, Hux realized quickly, and Ben laughed again as he struggled with their shirts, cursing when it took too long to get take it off. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of Ben’s skin under his hands, the taste of it on his tongue. He pushed at Ben’s shoulders and Ben let him flip them and that was better. Now he could reach everything, and he took full advantage, kissing his way down Ben’s chest, reveling in every hitch of his breath, in the feel of fingers carding through his hair as he followed the trail of hair that disappeared into Ben’s trousers.

Ben’s eyes followed his every movement, drinking him in. Lids fluttered as he discovered a new sensitive spot but never completely closed and every twitch, every sigh that he elicited made him hum in pleasure. He meant to tease, to take his time, as he worked Ben’s pants down, but the first brush of his cheek against Ben’s cock was too much. He wanted it, and he wanted it now. Greedily he sucked at it, working his tongue into the slit, tasting the first drops of precum as he drew a moan from Ben’s lips. He alternated between licks across his tip and longer swipes from along his length. He wanted to bring Ben off, feel him flood his mouth, but Ben pulled him off and he whined in protest.

“No, not like that. I want to be inside of you.” He’d opened the cabinet by the bedside at some point, summoned the bottle of lubricant, and how had Hux not noticed that?

“Open yourself for me. I want to see you,” Ben demanded and Hux didn’t hesitate. He fumbled at the waistband of his pants, swearing as the drawstring knotted, snapping the cord in his rush to strip himself. Crouching between Ben’s legs he coated his fingers, reaching behind himself, arching his back, supporting himself with his other hand as he stretched himself open. He’d never done this in front of someone before, never exposed himself in such an intimate manner for anyone, but for Ben he’d do this and so much more. He rushed himself, panting and sweating, forcing himself through the burn, so eager to straddle Ben, to sink down on his length and be filled by him.

“I need you,” Ben said and he moved forward, stroking Ben with his still-slick hand and then settling himself in place, feeling Ben’s cock breech him, push past the tight ring of muscle and the stretch and the burn were too much and he cried out. Ben soothed him, hands stroking up and down his sides until he relaxed, encouraging him with short shallow thrusts until Hux was seated flush on top of him.

“Look at you. So beautiful. You were made for me.” At Ben’s words of praise, pleasure washed through Hux, intensified when Ben rolled his hips, thrusting himself even deeper. Rocking forward, he slammed back down onto Ben, reveling at the glide of Ben’s cock inside him. His thighs were soon trembling from the strain, his body slick with sweat, but he couldn’t stop, not when Ben made such noises beneath him, continued with a constant litany of praise that made his blood sing. It took him by surprise when Ben surged forward, pushing him back onto the mattress but when Ben began thrusting he clung to him, surging up to meet every thrust, moaning as Ben’s teeth sank into his shoulder, grunts of effort muffled in his flesh.

"Perfect,” Ben murmured, over and over, and Hux had to agree, because no one had ever slotted against him like this, had ever filled him so completely. When Ben laced their fingers together, pinning his arms above his head he arched into him, crying out for more. Ben knew exactly how to move, where to touch, when to be soft and when to be rough with him.

When Ben slowed he whimpered in protest, and Ben silenced him with more kisses.

“Shhh. Be still for a moment. I want you to know how good we are together.”

“What do you mean? I already ….” In the space of a heartbeat everything shifted. “You bastard! You fuck! Get off of me! Get out of me!” With Solo’s weight pinning him he couldn’t struggle, could only curse as Ben rolled his hips, setting a lazy pace.

“So good. So perfect,” Solo crooned and Hux snarled at him. “I’ll show you. I’m going to give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of.”

Everything after that was a blur, as Solo was true to his word. He knew, after all. He’d been into every corner of Hux’s mind, knew what his secret desires were, all the things he’d thought about in his bunk with only his hand for company, all the fantasies he’d never acted out. Some part of him had always wanted to let go, to let someone else take control, to allow him his own pleasure while taking theirs. Solo made sure he enjoyed it, and he couldn’t blame whatever twisted control Solo had over him for it as he rose to meet each of Solo’s thrusts. The raw, primal slap of skin on skin filled the room and this time the screams Solo forced out of him were all from pleasure.

When they collapsed afterwards, sweaty and spent, Hux didn’t have the energy to berate himself. He did, at least, resist the urge to melt back into Solo’s embrace when Solo tried to snuggle up into him, holding himself stiff and turning his head away from Solo’s attempts at a kiss.

“Oh, come on. How can you be like this after the best sex you’ve ever had? And don’t bother denying it. You know I know.”

“You mean the sex I didn’t choose to have, based on the fantasies you tore from my mind?” That strange tickle was back, threading its way through his skull. He tried to deny it, coming to suspect what it meant, wanting to hold onto himself for just a little bit longer despite everything.

Solo persisted, lips brushing against the back of Hux’s neck despite his attempts to pull away. “This was all your choice,” he murmured. “All of this, everything that’s happened.”

Fueled by a sudden burst of anger, He tried struggling again but it was useless. “You’re mad,” he hissed. “I didn’t choose any of this. I didn’t choose to be kidnapped, tortured, raped. I didn’t choose to betray the First Order and see it fall to ruin.”

Ben laughed. “But you did, General mine. You totally did. If you’d intended on being straight with me, we would have conducted our deal and gone our separate ways.” Ben paused, chuckled. “Well, I would have seduced you first, because you’re just that damn beautiful.” Hux found he’d lost control of his body again, as he turned in Solo’s embrace, as his arms wrapped themselves around Solo’s neck. “I love the beard, by the way. You should keep it.” 

He was disappearing inside of himself again, he could feel it, because he shouldn’t have felt pleased at that but he did, a warmth spreading through his chest at Solo’s words. 

“But instead you were planning on capturing me, seizing my cargo, and torturing me for intel on the Resistance, so I turned the tables. Everything I’ve done? You were planning on doing it all to me, weren’t you?” Hux felt his head nod, his body relax back into Ben’s embrace. “But you’re lucky, because I’m a better man than you are. You would have taken your own pleasure and ignored my own. And you would have killed me when you were done with me, spaced my body and walked away, never given me a second thought. I’m not going to do that. I’m going to keep you here with me, and you’re going to have a long, happy life, General mine.” Ben frowned. “I can’t keep calling you that, can I? You’re not a general anymore. Hux is too impersonal. And you hate being called Armitage. Oh, I know!” His face lit up. “Ari.”

“What?” 

“I can call you Ari. It’s perfect. My grandmother used to call my grandfather Ani, you know.” He took Hux’s hand and laced their fingers together, then kissed each knuckle, one by one. When he looked up, meeting Hux’s eyes, Hux couldn’t help but smile. 

“Your Ari,” he said, just to see Ben’s eyes light up.

“Mine,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is left in solitary confinement for over a week with nothing to do and goes through a period of withdrawal from the drug Ben gave him in the last chapter. Ben coerces Hux into initiating sex and then releases his control in the middle of the encounter, using the information he's taken from Hux's mind to force him to enjoy it. (no pun intended) 
> 
> Gaslighting/victim blaming comes from Ben lying to Hux and saying he wouldn't have kidnapped him if Hux hadn't been planning on doing the same to him, so everything that's happened is his fault.
> 
> Yes, the chapter count just went up again, but it's going to post immediately after this, so don't panic. It's all written already.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the fall of the First Order, and Ben insists Hux accompany him on a mysterious mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave it like that, could I?

_~*~*~*~*~ One Year Later ~*~*~*~*~_

No matter how much he’d tried, he hadn’t been able to wheedle their destination out of Ben. As they set down in a dusty spaceport on the edges of nowhere, Hux tried one last time.

“Okay, we’re here now. So you can finally tell me where here is and what we’re doing here.”

Ben blew him a kiss. “Nice try, lover. You’re just going to have to wait a little bit longer.”

As he followed Ben through nondescript streets lined with duracrete buildings, Ari tried to remember why the place seemed familiar. It wasn’t until Ben stopped in front of one door, identical from all the other doors they’d passed to get there, keyed it open, and gestured it inside that he recognized the place, the simple structure where Ben had sheltered him and nursed him back to health when he’d first defected from the First Order.

“What are we doing back here?” 

“Just a brief stopover. I’ve got a few things to take care of.” He swatted Ari on the ass, a playful twinkle in his eye. “Why don’t you go take advantage of the refresher while I get started?”

He thought about arguing but the chance for a real shower was tempting. 

“Alright, but don’t think you’ve gotten off. I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

“I’m sure you will.”

As he leaned back into the water, sluicing off the metaphorical dust of a dozen different planets with a sigh, he could hear Ben moving about in the next room. Hoping Ben might join him, he lingered a bit longer than necessary to try to tempt him, but it didn’t seem that was in the cards for the day. When he stepped out he found a shaving kit sitting on the sink with a note on top. 

_Shave for me?_

He frowned. Ben constantly told him how much he loved the beard, so this was strange. But maybe it was needed for whatever mysterious mission had brought them out here. Shrugging, he picked up the clippers and set to work. 

Wiping away the last of the shaving cream after he finished, he frowned in the mirror. It was strange, seeing his jawline again after so long. His cheeks seemed hollower than he remembered. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he exited the refresher. Sitting on the bed another surprise waited for him, another note and a pair of pants.

_Wear these and nothing else._

Picking them up, he frowned again. “What the hell?” They were his old uniform pants, creased from storage but clean. They rode lower than they used to, almost sliding off his hips. When had he gotten so thin?

Venturing out into the next room, he found Ben lying back on the narrow cot, hands folded behind his head, eyes closed.

“Okay, Ben, spill. What’s going on?”

Ben rolled over onto his side, giving Ari an obvious up-and-down. “Look at you. So gorgeous.” He stood in one fluid motion, bending to pick up a small black bag from the foot of the cot, and beckoned to Ari. “Follow me.”

He opened a door Ari hadn’t noticed before, leading him into a hallway lined with pipes that paralleled the room. It was dimly lit, the bulbs flickering and giving off a low hum. A few strides in Ben stopped, dropping his bag next to a chair that had been bolted to the floor against the wall. There must have been a draft, because suddenly Ari broke out in goosebumps, shivering. 

“Sit,” Ben said. When Ari hesitated, Ben took his hand. “Trust me.”

The pipes were cold against his back, but Ben’s hands chased away the chill as he straddled Ari, tracing a path up his sides, along his shoulders, back down his arms again. 

“Guess what?” he murmured as he leaned in for a kiss, and Ari hummed in response. “We’re going to play a game.”

“What game?” Ari asked.

“It’s called Kidnap a General. You’re going to love it.” Lacing their fingers together, he raised both their arms up above their heads, pinning Ari to the wall as he kissed him. “Don’t move.” With that, he released Ari’s hands and slid off his lap. Reaching into the bag, he drew out a length of rope. As Ben secured his wrists to one of the pipes Ari could feel the pleasure radiating off of him and as usual he was quick to respond. 

“How’s that feel? Not too tight?”

He pulled at the rope, testing it, and shook his head, throat suddenly tight. His pulse was racing, he realized, pounding in his ears, the pleasure of just a few moments before dissipating between heartbeats. Ben must have sensed his unease because he kissed him again, hands cupping his chin. “It’s alright. You do trust me, don’t you?”

Ari nodded. Of course he trusted Ben, with every ounce of his being. How could he not?

Ben knelt again, taking another length of rope from the bag and laying it across his lap. Pushing his knees apart, he slid in between them, hands tracing along his thighs and up to his waist. Ari groaned when he leaned forward, mouthing him through his pants.

“Enjoying yourself again, I see?” How quickly his earlier unease melted away at Ben’s touch. Ben secured first one leg, then the other to the chair, then rose, settling himself in Ari’s lap again. Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out several strips of soft cloth. Ari’s heart started pounding again when Ben blindfolded him and gentle fingers smoothed the cloth across his cheekbones as reassurances were murmured in his ears. He flinched back at the first touch on his lips before it registered as Ben’s fingers. 

“Open,” Ben commanded and he did, sucking Ben’s fingers into his mouth, whimpering when they were followed by a wad of cloth. He tried to spit it out but Ben wouldn’t allow it and then another strip of cloth pressed against his lips. When the gag too had been secured Ben trailed kisses along his jaw as he palmed his cock, bringing it back to hardness in a few strokes as he nipped at the sensitive skin along the curve of Ari’s neck. He felt himself stir at Ben’s touch, gasping through the gag as teeth teased at his earlobe, and began to relax until Ben whispered in his ear. 

“Time to come out and play, General mine.”

There was a breath of nothing and then another and then all the rage, all the hatred he’d felt, pent in his own mind for months, came rushing out at once with no place to go, combined with fear as he found himself again bound and at Solo’s mercy. He screamed into the gag as hands gripped his hair, pulling his head back, and he felt teeth sink into his neck, as always riding that perfect line between pleasure and pain, biting and sucking, marking him and he knew that when he was taken away from himself again the shell that he was left with would view those marks with pride. When Solo began to lick and nip his way downwards, when hands pulled at the waistband of his pants, he renewed his struggles, dreading what he was sure would follow, remembering what Solo had done to him the last time. 

When Solo’s weight lifted from his legs he strained at his bonds, trying to pull away when Solo’s hands pulled at his pants, knowing it was useless as he did so. When the hot heat of Solo’s mouth enveloped his cock he screamed again, aware that his anger only fed Solo’s desire but helpless to control it. As Solo took him in, swallowing down his full length, drawing back off, taking him back in again, as the pressure built up, radiating out from the base of his spine, he tried to brace himself for the moment when Solo would stop, would leave him just short of climax, tormenting him with denial.

 _I wish you could see yourself just now_ , Solo’s voice sounded in his head. _So beautiful like this._ He shook his head in denial, even as he felt his climax build. This time there was no hesitation, no withdrawal, just the building of sensation despite his attempt to deny it, and even without Solo’s control his body had been attuned to this mix, the pain from ropes digging into wrists and thighs a counterpoint to the wet heat and slick tongue that enveloped him. The relief when his climax hit, that he wouldn’t be left wanting this time, was short lived. Pleasure faded all too soon, leaving him gasping for breath around the gag, replaced by anger and fear at what might come next.

As the pounding in his ears faded, other sounds intruded, Solo’s breathing and the slide of flesh on flesh loud in his ears. Somehow he managed to find the strength to lift his head as the first spurts hit, sparing his face from Solo’s spendings. He could feel it, splashing on his chin and neck, sliding down his chest, painting his skin in hot stripes. When at last it was over there was the touch of hands again, caressing his cheeks, smoothing his hair back. Then there were gentle kisses on his forehead and a pressure as Solo rested his head against his.

“Every time I don’t think it could get any better, something like this happens,” Solo murmured and Hux tried to pull away, only to find that his body again wasn’t his to control. Hands loosened the gag and lips found his and his mouth opened beneath Solo’s, returning his kiss with unwilling ardor.

“Happy Anniversary, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end. This was a hell of an experience to write, going from a 1200 word supposed one-shot to over 12K when the story wouldn't let itself be finished. Now that it's done I'm going to go sink myself in copious amounts of fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
